SASH
by Edreen
Summary: When the Super Awesome Serect Headquaters are after countries, no one knows it until it's shown on the news. A few days prior to the announcement, England has managed to turn 14 nations into cats and from there they are taken under the wing of a woman and her blind daughter. It is a battle agaisnt evil, one that they will surely win. Though, the woman is hiding a deadly serect.


Hey guys! So, this is my second time writing this chapter and I am more proud of this one than the last.

This thing most likely won't get going until like, the fifth chapter, so hold on tight.

Have a jolly good day and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Where can I find a good pet store?" A woman asked herself as she walked down the dimly lit streets. Her long black hair reflected copper tones as her heels clicked on the sidewalk. This woman's name was Candice, though everyone called her Candi. She was a 27 year old, single mother with two children, one of which is with his father. If people didn't know better, they would think she was a young twenty year old, single and looking for a relationship.

She was looking for a pet store for her daughter, since she had deemed old enough for the household to have a pet. Even if they already had a working dog, but that was a working dog.

Her thoughts were stopped as she heard mewling from an alley way. It was dingy and dark, so Candi pulled out a flashlight from her purse and shone it into the alley. Sitting there, in the dark, was a long, large box with the sign 'free kittens' tapped onto it.

As she walked towards the box, she saw that it was sealed and Candi, being an animal lover, pulled out her car keys to open it. And when she did, she saw about 14 kittens, each looking a little pissed, but happy and healthy. Candi's eyes widened and she smiled sweetly.

She gently picked up the box as best as she could, but when she almost tripped about five times, she gently set the box down.

"I'm just going to take off my heels." She muttered to no one in particular. She then placed those in her purse, having all her hands filled.

"Hey pretty lady~ what's a cutie like you doing here?" A group of drunken men stumbled towards her.

"I live here." Candi told them. She noticed that the cats were poking out of the box.

"Where a from?" The leader slurred as he took another step towards her.

"Hell." She replied easily.

Another laughed, "we liken fisty."

"Hell is a town in Norway, it often freezes over, like you'll be if you take another step towards me." Candi threatened as a guy from the back jumped forward and grabbed her hand. The reaction was a fist to the head. She the picked up the box and ran towards a cherry red ford f150 and started it up, listening to the sounds of anger from the drunken men coming after her. She opened the driver's door and quickly placed the box on the passanger's side.

She didn't have the Chance to slip in herself before she was pulled away from the truck by the waist. She then swung her left foot forward then back with as much force as she could muster and hit the guy in the shin, making him realse her and cry out in pain. She ran back to her truck, shut the door and locked it when she got inside.

"HAHAHAH! SEE YA LATER YOU BLOODY WANKERS!" Candi yelled as she sped away from the secne, laughing as the men tried to chase the truck. Candi had somehow changed her accent a bit, as it first sounded a dull Norwegian and it suddenly turned into full out British.

"Ahh... Now time to go home and go to McDonalds." She sighed happily, her old accent back. "Do you guys want anything?" The cat with the dark ring of fur around his neck suddenly jumped up happily. A few of the others looked disgusted.

"Ok, so two snack wraps, three quart pounder with cheese, one Big Mac, two large fries, one small soda and another large, both drinks with coke." Candi ordered at the drive-through. She got ready the money and pulled up to the till. At 7:00, there isn't much traffic.

The man at the til raised an eyebrow, "you sure you can eat that all?"

"I got a daughter at home, plus my cat wanted some too." Candi replied and they shared a laugh. He got everything ready and she paid for it, going onto the road again. Say the stuff after the coma in a southern hillbilly accent, it makes it funnier.

And so, she drove for another ten minutes, but she gave a quarter pounder to that tan cat, who was looking at it like 'that's it?' She pulled up to a three story house on a expensive looking street.

"We are here." She said and opened the truck door. A dog came running, a German Shepard. "Oh hello Zeileigha. Where's Alex?" She pat the dog on the head before the dog darted away. Candi picked up the box and went inside.

"Hi mom." A girl with copper hair at her chin smiled. Her eyes were a unseeing blue. She was reading a book in Brazil. The dog was sitting next to her. She seemed about ten years old.

"I know how you always wanted a cat..." Candi started before trailing off. Alex looked at her with surpise written all over her face.

"You didn't..." She muttered.

"I did, and instead of one, I got fourteen." Candi placed the box on the countertop. Alex started to dance around before slipping. The dog pushed her nose into Alex's leg to stablise her.

"Do you want to name them while I go get something for them to eat?" Candi asked.

Alex felt around and gently picked up a blue cat, cradling it. "Mom, they have collars, but they don't have any contact infomation. This guys name is Mouser." She said and Zeileigha poked her nose up and sniffed him. She barked happily. Mouser lightly patted her head.

Candi looked at all the cats a noticed that they all had collars. "They are all guys." She commented.

They then looked at all the collars and came up with these names: Tomato, Espana, Mouser, Ita, Gilcat, Hero, Scones, Rosie, Maple, Troll, Axe, Ikea(Alex is always going to all him Ikie), Puffin and Santa. (If you don't know who they are, the names are in this order; Romano, Spain, Germany, Italy, Prussia, America, England, France, Canada, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland and Finland.)

"Feed Zee." Candi said as they finished their food. Alex nodded and stepped off the stool and grabbed onto Zeileigha's collar. The dog guided her to the pantry while Candi stood up. "I'll cook the cats something."

"Don't burn it this time." Alex laughed as she scooped kibble into the large metal bowl.

"Hey!" Candi pointed a finger at her, "that was when I was making something really hard!" She then grabbed some flour and to other ingredients. Maple jumped up on the counter. "Maple, you want to help?" Maple mewed in response.

"Fine, can you go get me the baking power, its on the bottom shelf, you won't miss it." Maple nodded and raced away and into the pantry. Candi then measured out the ingredients and placed them in a bowl. Maple jumped back on the counter with the asked powder. Together, they made pancakes and gave them to the other cats, laughing at their expressions. They looked like they died and went to heaven. Candi was sure that Axe did die and went to heaven.

Maple pawed her and Candi looked at him. "You want Maple Sruyp? Real or bloody fake?" Maple gave a quiet growl. "Too bad, if you wanted Fake, we never get it!" Candi laughed and grabbed her four litre jug of maple syrup. Unscrewing the top she peered in.

"Aw... I just bought this three weeks ago." Candi muttered before pouring a generous amount on the pancakes.

Alex yawned and felt her way to the stairs before going up with Candi following her. They were not aware of the conversation going on downstairs.


End file.
